RWBY the new world
by Frosty chunky and insane
Summary: A world where team RWBY and JNPR never went to beacon, they were trained in privet or went on tho do there own thing. some ocs are present in order to create conflict. A not so peaceful world of remnant
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The first step

**A/N: So this is a random idea for a world of remnant that isn't so full of happiness and peace. The RWBY and JNPR crew never went to beacon, they were trained in private or went and did their own thing. There will be some OCS to create conflict which is something i feel the real show lacked. Also the characters are spread out across the world, some will meet rather fast but others won't. This is for fun so don't take it too seriously. **

**The robbery**

Elios Mason stood on top of the large stack of dust crates listening to the guards bitch about their jobs. He was waiting for the truck to arrive, it was carrying a much more valuable cargo, something his client was willing to pay a lot of money for. The truck he was waiting for was late, very late and that was really pissing him off.

As he was starting to daydream out of sheer boredom, but not long after the truck pulled into the warehouse, hours late but it was here. Elios cracked his knuckles and stretched his back, he had been waiting a long time and was looking forward to vent some frustration.

He jumped down and landed on one of the guards which knocked him out, the guy he was talking to jumped back in surprise and raised his gun and fired. Elios side stepped the bullet and summoned his semblance, a chain wrapped around his right hand. He wrapped it around the guard who had tried to shoot him and pulled the guard towards himself, as he got close enough he close lined the man knocking him out to.

Elios looked up to see the truck speeding away, with the cargo he was after, he sighed and took off after it. He wrapped his chain around a street light and pulled launching himself into the air onto the roof tops. He continued chasing the truck using his chains to gain ground, when he was finely close enough he jumped onto the roof of the truck and started moving towards the front.

Once he was close enough he flipped onto the side of the truck using his chain to hold himself steady, he opened the door and grabbed the passenger by the collar of his shirt.

"I don't suppose you could pull over? I'm getting tired here." The man driving pulled out a pistol and took aim, Elios yanked the man he was holding out of the truck and watched as he rolled and bounced along the ground. He jerked back when he heard a gunshot, the door he was holding open was slammed closed as he dodged the next shot. He decided to take a direct approach to the problem, he dived through the window and kicked the gun out of the drivers hands. He then grabbed the gear shift and broke it, smacking the driver with the knob then he wedged his foot into the steering wheel causing the truck to lose control.

The truck was heading for a large brick wall at a fast speed, Elios looked at the incoming obstacle and sighed again.

"Shit… this is gonna hurt." He braced himself as the truck slammed into the wall, his arua took the brunt of the impact but he was drained. "Good driving buddy." He said whilst patting the unconscious driver on the back. He got out of the truck with a grown of pain and slowly walked to the back of the truck hoping the cargo wasn't damaged.

He opened the back up and found what he was looking for, a small chest with the Shnee logo on the top of it. He didn't open it, just picked it up and turned and started walking. He only got a few steps before several spotlights shone down on him, he looked up to see airships of the police force surrounding him.

"You're surrounded put down the chest and put your hands up." Elios complied with the request and put his hands above his head, he was so low on arua that he couldn't fight his way out, he needed to go with them and then improvise an escape.

**The Escape**

Elios was sitting with his feet on the metal table hands behind his head looking relaxed, his hands were cuffed but he didn't care he had gotten out of handcuffs before and he could do it again. An officer came into the room through the lone door across the room, Elios knew what was about to happen and he was glad it had taken so long, he needed a rest after all.

The officer sat across from him with a coffee steaming in his hand, he set the cup down and looked at Elios. Elios in turn looked at the officer with a small smirk on his face, he couldn't help it he was enjoying this.

"Look pal, after the stunt you pulled you need to cooperate with me." Elios let out a small laugh before responding.

"Give me back my smokes and maybe i'll hear you out." The officer reached into his front shirt pocket and pulled out his smokes and lighter, Elios took one out and lit it. He always found it relaxing, as he took another long drag the officer spoke up again.

"Buddy listen, you destroyed the side of a building and put two people in the hospital, one of them is seriously hurt, this isn't good so you should really cooperate." Elios let out the smoke and leaned forward resting his elbows on the table.

"How about instead of that we do things my way, the fun way."

"And what might that be?" The officer asked a little worried.

"You give back the chest I stole and I walk out of here." Elios spoke with calm confidence.

"And if we don't?" Elios smiled and leaned back in his chair taking another drag.

"Then I take it and put down anybody in my way." The officer just shook his head and laughed.

"Good luck with that."

"Thank you." Elios said his handcuffs dropped to the floor and a chain appeared around his hand, the cop was about to yell for help but it was too late. The chain wrapped around his waist and Elios swung him into the door, the cop broke down the door with the impact and Elios walked through still smoking. This was going to be fun he thought to himself, he started to whistle loudly as he strolled through the halls.

**The Bounty**

Ruby Rose was traveling with her uncle Qrow, she had been joining him on missions for a while now and she was enjoying her time with him, even if he was drunk half the time… most of the time. She was sitting at their table eating lunch while her uncle was on his scroll talking to someone.

He sat back down after a few minutes and took a sip out of his flask before speaking.

"We got a job Ruby."

"What kind?" She asked excitedly.

"Bounty hunt, some punk who tried to rob a cargo truck got arrested. Then he went and broke out of the police HQ, putting about a dozen people in the hospital in the process. Some of them are pretty hurt too."

Ruby took all this in, if this guy could escape from the police HQ then he was a capable fighter.

"So when do we start?" She asked

"Finish your food first, then we head for the HQ. they got footage of him in action so we know what we are dealing with."

**Revenge**

Violet was not a normal girl, she was a fighter and a survivor. She strolled into the nightclub in her battle gear standing out from the crowd. She wore her black crop top that looked like a sports bra, hakama pants and had long black hair in a high ponytail. She had two katanas strapped to her hip with a purple sash and black fingerless gloves and black wristbands that covered her forearms.

She strolled up to the bar and tossed some money on the counter, she looked at the bartender and pointed at a bottle of vodka. The bartender nodded his head and poured her a drink, she took a sip and glanced around, she was looking for someone. Then to her left a man with red glasses spoke up, "aren't you a little young to be drinking in here."

Violet turned to the man and glared at him, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a torn piece of fabric and handed it to the man. It was the symbol of the white fang, the man looked around a few times making sure they were alone.

"This won't be cheap." Violet just pulled out a bag of money and dumped it on the counter. The man inspected it for a few seconds and sighed. "Alright but i don't know much, they are pretty tight lipped group. But they have a recruitment centre in an old wearhouse, here's the address." He said while writing on a piece of paper, he handed it to her and it had the address on it.

Violet stood and left after downing her drink, she would have said thank you but she couldn't speak. As she was walking down the street she imagined what she would do to the white fang members she was sure to find.

As she was walking past a store front she saw a tv running the news, she stopped to watch.

"The suspects identity is unknown but a picture of him has been released to the public, if you see this person do not engage and report it to the authorities immediately." Violet took in his image, a tall man in his twenties by the look of it. He had short grey hair and four colorful braids in his hair that came down to his shoulders. He wore a grey armoured vest and black long pants, he had hurt a lot of people in his escape from the cops.

Violet moved on headed to the wearhouse she was told about, she was going to send a message and it was going to be a big one.

**Bad Publicity**

Weiss and Winter Shnee were sitting in Ironwoods office, they were called in for a rather important assignment, though they didn't know what it was just yet.

"Thank you both for coming so quickly, I assure you this is a rather serious matter." The sisters shared a look with each other before Winter spoke up.

"Of course sir, please tell us everything we need to know." The general sighed quietly to himself before he pressed a button on his scroll and handed it to Winter. The sisters looked at the photo with shock spreading across their faces, it was a picture of a pile of white fang bodies and a Shnee logo painted in blood on the wall with the word revenge above it. Weiss spoke up next.

"What is this?" The general answered in a sad tone.

"Someone has attacked a group a white fang members as you can see, the Shnee name is being put at risk because of the logo. Either this is someone trying to frame your family or… a trap." The girls took all this in and thought about what they should do, they needed to investigate and bring whoever was doing this to justice. There was no love for the white fang between them but this was brutal murder and their name was being tarnished.

The general went on to explain where this took place and gave them full authority to act as they saw fit. They took off for Vale not long after the briefing, this was a time sensitive mission so they had to leave straight away.

**The Challenge**

Ibanez Dawson was walking slowly towards Vacuo, she was bored and looking for something to do. As she had the thought she heard the screech of a nevermore above her, she sighed and looked up.

Sure enough a nevermore was flying above her making large circles, it was getting ready to make a move on her. She took her hands out of her pockets and waited, it was now flying straight towards her at ground level. She raised her hands and caught the beak of the beast, she was pushed back a few feet but she managed to stop the nevermore in its tracks. As she came to a stop she flipped the giant grimm over her head slamming it's back into the desert floor. The grimm was about to thrash in order to escape but before it could Ibanez drew her sword, a bright green blade with circle holes across its length and golden hoops hanging from the flat side. She sliced the beasts head clean off with little effort, she put her blade away and continued on her walk to the city.

Yang was in a local bar that she had been coming too since arriving in Vacuo, she had just finished beating a large Fawnus in arm wrestling again, she was undefeated so far. She was looking for a new opponent, her eyes locked onto a newcomer. She was different from the usual people in this place, she was dressed in long white pants and a black tank top with a thin white long sleeved jacket over it and she had a sword, she had long black hair with green tips. Yang was interested, she watched as the new girl ordered a drink.

"Hey new girl, you game?" Yang called out to her, she had her arm on the table ready for the match that may or may not happen. The new girl sighed, downed her drink in one go and strolled over to Yang. She sat without a word and locked her hand with the blonds and then the match began.

Yang pushed with all her strength and was shocked to see the new girls arm not moving an inch, she glanced up at her face and she looked calm and not at all like she was trying. Yang pushed even harder her eyes turning red in the process, she gained an inch of ground but no more. Then the new girl slammed Yangs hand on the table with ease and sat back in her chair, Yang was massaging her arm.

"Man you are way stronger than you look, no one else has beaten me before, im Yang." She held out her hand and the new girl shook it.

"Ibanez, your stronger than you look too." Yang took a closer look at the now named Ibanez, she had bright green eyes and a pretty face.

"Well you definitely seem more interesting than the usual people i meet, what's your story." Ibanez said nothing for a moment, she ordered another drink and looked back to Yang.

"You first."

**The Rescue **

Pyrrha Nikos was walking alongside her new friend Gwen Teniso, they had met during a fight with some grimm and had stuck together ever since though it had only been a month. Gwen was a tall girl with shoulder length orange hair, light blue hooded cloak with a skin tight black bodysuit to complete the look. She used two giant three bladed shuriken, one was black with silver blades and the other was white with golden blade, she used magnetic gloves to fight with them. She also had orange kitty ears hidden under her hood.

They were relaxing at a small cafe, they had just recently gotten back to town from a mission and were enjoying the atmosphere. Argus was always a comfortable place for Pyrrah, she had so many memories here. Though she knew little about Gwen's connection to Argus she seemed to smile more whenever she was here. They were both broken out of their thoughts by someone running towards them shouting.

"Excuse me, are you two Huntresses?" The person yelled out, Pyrrha and Gwen looked to the person with interest and took in her features. She was a good looking blond girl with long hair.

"We are, is there something you need from us?" Pyrrha asked with a kind smile, she was always willing to help whoever asked.

"It's my brother, he's gone missing." They could see she was very worried.

"Why not ask the police? Missing people isn't a typical job for a huntress." Gwen asked directly, she was right but Pyrrha would still like to help this girl out. The Blond girl took a seat with them before speaking.

"Well you see it's because my brother is a… well he isn't a huntsmen but he does do the work of one." This got Gwens attention, a fake doing the work of a pro.

"Who are you, and who are we looking for?" Gwen asked, she decided to see where this job led, it sounded fun after all.

"Im Saphron Arc, my brother is Jaun Arc. he was working on the Argus limited as protection for the last two weeks, but when the train arrived days ago he wasn't on it. He isn't answering my calls and no one will tell me what happened." As she was talking tears streamed down her face, though she did try to hold them in. "I don't have a lot of money but i'll pay everything i have to get him back."

"Don't worry, we don't want everything you have. We will find out what happened, I promise." Pyrrha placed her hand on the blond girls shoulder and smiled warmly, Gwen knew this look, it was set in stone now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Stress

**The Hunt**

Pyrrha and Gwen set out shortly after they had finished their coffee, the first stop was the Argus Limited to ask around for Jaune. They arrived at the train terminal and asked around but nobody knew anything, though they had been told that the huntsman in charge of security might know more since he had been working the longest.

They went to find him, Dudley didn't appear to be all that strong to the two girls but he had been protecting the train for months and was still alive so he must not be totally useless. The girls approached him, he was offering extra protection to some people and seemed to be rather full of himself.

"Excuse me, my name is Pyrrha and this is my friend Gwen. We need your help with something." He turned to look at the rather attractive women and grinned.

"Don't worry beautiful, ill give you all the help you need." He winked at them and Gwen felt the urge to stab him but held herself back.

"We want to talk to you about a man named Jaune Arc." As soon as the words left Pyrrha's mouth the man's cocky attitude changed, his face fell to one of sadness and he looked away from them refusing to look them in the eyes.

"That woman sent you didn't she, his sister." His voice was barely above a whisper.

"That's right." Gwen said.

"Poor girl, she's asked me a few times but i just blew her off. I didn't have the heart to tell her what happened." This got both girls full attention, he took a breath and told them the story.

"I hated Jaune at first you know, he was such a goody goody. But after some time he grew on me you know, he was just so happy to help people all the time. We were attacked by a horde of grimm on our way back to Argus and during the battle he got taken by one of those damm things. Never heard from him again, please just tell his sister that he died a hero. If he hadn't pushed me out of the way i'd be dead."

Gwen took this in and thought that there was a chance he was alive and she knew Pyrrha was thinking the same. After all, both of them had been picked up by a nevermore before and lived to tell the tale.

"Could you show us where he was taken during the trip, we might not find anything but we are going to try." Dudley gave them a small but fake smile and agreed to help them, he didn't think they would find so much as a body part but if there was a chance why not go for it.

**The Hand Off**

Elios stood there with a cigarette in his mouth, lightly puffing on it. He had been waiting for an hour or so and was getting annoyed, he didn't want to wait anymore he wanted his money. He wasn't waiting much longer before his contact arrived, Adam Taurus.

"Finely, you know how long i've been waiting for you." It wasn't phrased as a question and Adam didn't look like he was going to answer.

"I don't care, be careful how you speak to me human. Hand it over." Elios made the universal gesture for money and Adam grunted and threw a bag of money at his feet. Elios gave a smirk and opened the window behind him and grabbed the small chest off the ledge, he then tossed it to the intimidating fawnus.

Once Adam was gone Elios let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding, he really didn't like that man, he was way too scary. He stuffed the bag of money in his pocket and headed for the roof, all he needed to do now was get out of Vale before that Cinder women could track him down again. She scared him even more than Adam, he wasn't sure why she asked him to steal the shipping details of the new Paladins, maybe they wanted to start a war?

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of a door opening, he could hear two sets of footsteps. One of them was light and fast paced, likely a small female and the other was heavy and slower and also uneven, almost like the person was stumbling and tripping. These thoughts passed through his head in the span of a second, years of breaking into high security locations made him very good at thinking on the fly.

He stopped his journey to the roof and decided to hide and spy on the newcomers , hoping it wasn't Cinder. He jumped through the opened window and hung on the sill, he then climbed downwards closer to the sound, he stopped at the window with the hole in it and looked through it hoping to get a glance at the newcomers. He didn't recognise the two new people but they did look like hunters which was not good at all, he decided to get out of there why he had the chance. He climbed down the building and took off at a fast run, he intended to steal an airship and go to ground.

**The Crime Scene**

Weiss and Winter Shnee arrived at the site of the massacre to investigate, the local authorities were more than willing to hand off the gruesome crime to the two highly trained huntresses. They had reviewed footage from the area and witnessed a strange individual passing through the area but couldn't identify them.

Further study showed that this was done by a single person and the wounds were consistent to one weapon. With some hesitation the police recommended they talk to an information broker, though illegal the police let him continue to do his work so long as he helps with official business.

That is how the sisters found themselves in the large nightclub surrounded by dozens of people dancing and partying. They went to the bar and asked for junior, he was an average looking man with red sunglasses.

"Let me guess, you want something from me." He said it with a cocky smirk and downed his glass of whisky.

"We were told you could help us, we need information on the person who killed the white fang members in the warehouse not too long ago." He sighed before he answered.

"A woman came in just before the massacre and wanted info on the white fang. We don't have cameras for obvious reasons but she was young, early twenties long black hair and clothes. Two swords and covered in scars, she's hard to miss."


End file.
